On deviendra le meilleur groupe d'Asie
by Akimi-Chung Ae
Summary: JR/Ren Ca y étais, Nu'est allait débuter ! Mais quelle sentiments peuvent bien se développer entre certains membres d'un groupe à l'insu de leur fan ? résumé pourri, désolée - -
1. Chapter 1

Bon, à la base, je voulais faire un One-Shot mais vu l'insistance d'une de mes amies, je le publie sans avoir corrigé et terminé. Désolée, je suis trop faible, je n'arrive pas à lui dire «non » xD (en plus, elle m'aide même pas à trouver un titre *sors*)

Bonne lecture quant même. Je corrigerai les fautes un peu plus tard u.u

« On deviendra le meilleur groupe d'Asie. »

Bon, ça y était ! Après des semaines d'entrainement, le jour du tournage de notre premier MV est demain ! Impatient mais un peu angoissé, je mis mon réveil tôt pour éviter d'être en retard

Le lendemain, dès la première sonnerie, je sautai de mon lit J'étais nerveux, un nœud me tordait le ventre. Je descendis les escaliers, traînant les pieds. Pas tout à fait réveiller, j'entendais ma mère parler mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait. Elle du le remarquer car elle me sourit et ce tu. Ce matin là, je ne mangeais pas grand-chose.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me retrouver devant le studio de la Pledis entertainment. Je montai les marches jusqu'au studio, mon stress augmentait pour atteindre son comble lorsque je me retrouvai devant la porte. Je posai la main sur la poignée mais n'eus pas le courage d'aller plus loin. Le doute m'assaillit : même si je connaissais la chorégraphie par cœur j'avais peur de me tromper, j'étais le plus jeune et je ne voulais surtout pas que les autres membres du groupe me considèrent comme un poids qui ne faisait que les ralentir.

Je perdis la notion du temps et ce fut des pas dans mon dos qui me tirèrent de mes angoisses. Je me retournai et aperçu mon leader qui montait les marches en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'arrêta net. Soudain, il me sourit et me posa une question :

-« Ben, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? C'est ouvert, tu sais. »

Gêné, je lâchai la poignée et contemplai mes chaussures, devenue source d'attention extrêmement tout en jouant avec mes mains. Finalement, je ne pu que bégayer un semblant de réponse :

-« Oui, je sais, mais … en fait… je … disons que… »

Je rougis et me tu, inutile de continuer, je n'arriverais pas à continuer. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'était simple, aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour, je le sentais. D'un geste rageur, je m'essuyais les yeux et me décalai pour qu'il puisse passer. Je voulais partir, m'isoler un peu afin de reprendre contenance mais une main m'ébouriffant les cheveux me fit sursauter. Je levai la tête et plongea mon regard mouillé dans celui de mon aîné, toujours souriant. Il garda sa main sur ma tête et pris la parole :

-« Allez courage ! Je sais bien qu'au début c'est dur mais tu n'es pas seul, on est cinq et tu verras, on deviendra le meilleur groupe de toute l'Asie. »

Je souris à ces mots :

-« Tu ne serais pas un peu ambitieux, toi … » demandai–je.

Son visage s'éclaira et c'est d'un ton plus joyeux encore qu'il me répondit :

-« Mais tu sais, l'ambition est la chose la plus importante dans notre métier. Prends-en de la graine mon petit Ren. »

Je sursautai, personne ne m'appelai par mon nom de scène. De plus, personne ne m'avais jamais appelé comme ça Bizarrement, une douce chaleur s'empara de mon cœur et je repris confiance en moi. J'offris mon plus beau sourire à mon leader avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ma nouvelle vie commençait réellement.

Les séances de tournage s'enchainaient rapidement, sans véritable pause entre, c'est pourquoi, lorsque midi sonna, je me ruai sur le repas qu'on nous avait préparé avec un cri de joie et mangeai avec plaisir. J'avais l'estomac pratiquement vide et le tournage n'avait pas arrangé ça. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je constatai avec surprise que tout le monde me regardait, je haussai les épaules :

-« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai faim et c'est là pour ça, non ? »

JR éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir en face de moi et pris son repas également. Avant de commencer à manger, il me sourit et dit :

-« Notre maknae n'a pas tord, reprenons des forces. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et repris mon repas en compagnie des autres cette fois-ci.

Les journées passèrent, toutes semblables aux autres et pourtant si différentes, notre MV était sorti, les fans lui ont fait bon accueil et nous travaillons à présent notre danse dans le projet de continuer notre carrière. Comme disais mon Leader, « un jour nous deviendrons le meilleure groupe d'Asie. » Je voulias tellement y croire.

Cependant, ce jour-là, fut particulier. Nous avions un live à préparer et nous devions nous entrainer tout ensemble. Nous commencions à nous échauffer en attendant le chorégraphe qui devait venir un peu plus tard et MinHyun, encore en cours à cette heure-ci. Justement, le susnommé entra en ouvrant la porte en grand. J'arrêtai mes exercices pour le saluai et le vit avec étonnement s'approcher de moi, furieux. Je haussai un sourcil, je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose qui puisse l'énerver. Il se planta devant moi et sans un mot, me gifla avec force. Sous la violence du choc, je tombais assis. Je posais ma main sur ma joue rouge et le regardais avec surprise. Il fronça les sourcils et s'en alla, toujours sans rien dire.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, je sentis des larmes me brûler les yeux mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant eux. Pas devant _lui_. Je me levai, saluai rapidement mes ainés et partis moi aussi. Je voulais être seul pour reprendre contenance. Je me précipitai vers l'escalier de secours. Lorsque j'avais besoin d'être isolé, je me mettais toujours ici car personne ne venait. Je m'assis et laissa libre cours à ma peine.

Fin POV Ren :

Lorsque les trois plus âgés se retrouvèrent seuls, ils se regardèrent, vraiment étonnés. BaekHo pris la parole :

-« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? »

-« J'aimerais bien mais à vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire. » avoua Aaron.

-« Le meilleur moyen est de demandais directement aux concernés, vous ne croyez pas ? Je m'occupe de Ren tandis qu'un de vous deux va chercher MinHyun, l'autre restera ici au cas où ils reviennent ou pour faire attendre le chorégraphe. On n'aura l'air de quoi s'il trouve une salle vide à son arrivée ! »

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête aux paroles de leur leader. Aaron répondit :

-« Bon, moi je veux bien chercher notre second maknae. » dit-il d'un ton affectueux. Il ajouta :

-« Ça ne te dérange pas de rester seul ici, BaekHo ? »

Le concerné hocha négativement la tête :

-« Non, c'est bon, je vous appelle si j'en vois un qui revient. »

La discussion terminée, ils se précipitèrent à la recherche de leurs cadets.

JR, lui, courait à perdre haleine, il s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenu. Toutes les dix minutes, il téléphonait à BaekHo pour savoir s'_il_ était revenu. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci perdit patience :

-« Bon, écoute si MinKi se pointe, je te préviens immédiatement mais m'appeler chaque seconde ne le fera pas revenir plus vite ! Réfléchis plutôt où il pourrait être ! Tu es celui qui le connaît mieux ! »

Le jeune homme raccrocha au nez de son leader, complètement étonné. Il passa en courant devant l'escalier de secours et s'arrêta net en entendant des pleurs. Il monta les marches et retrouva Ren, les bras posés sur les genoux et le visage enfouis dans ceci. Doucement il s'approcha de lui.

POV Ren :

J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je voulais retourner à l'entrainement mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer comme ça, il fallait d'abord que je me calme…ce que je n'arrivai pas à faire. Je sursautais lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur ma tête. Je croisai le regard de mon leader et essuyai mes larmes, hors de question qu'il me puisse me voir ainsi… même si c'était surement trop tard.

Il me sourit sans rien me dire.

-« Désolé… » murmurai-je, gêné.

-« De quoi donc ? A ce que je sache, tu n'as rien fait, pourquoi tu t'excuse alors. » me répondit-il doucement

-« Oui mais… c'est quant même moi qui pleure… »

-« Bah et alors ? T'as le droit, si t'en a envie, personne ne va t'en vouloir pour ça… en tout cas pas moi. »

Je souris à travers mes larmes, personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça, lorsque j'étais dans cet état les moqueries étaient bien plus nombreuses que les paroles rassurantes, c'était pour ça que je m'isolais toujours. Un silence se fit, bientôt brisé par mon leader :

-« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faut quant même qu'on y aille, les autres vont s'inquiéter. »

Il me tendit la main. Hésitant, je la saisi. Il me sourit et m'entraîna vers notre salle de répétition. Je le suivais, j'avais un peu peur quant même de la réaction de MinHyun mais sa chaleur de mon aîné de sa main dans la mienne enlevait toutes mes craintes. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, s'il est avec moi, je n'aurais pas peur et ça j'en étais sûr.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je trouvai MinHyun en compagnie de BaekHo et d'Aaron. Lorsque JongHyun frappa contre la porte pour signaliser notre présence, ils se retournèrent. Le second maknae se dirigea vers moi. J'eus un sursaut, effrayé. Que va-t-il encore me faire ? Je me cachai à moitié derrière mon leader. Celui-ci sourit ainsi que notre compagnon. Ce dernier s'inclina devant moi et me présenta ses excuses… que j'acceptais tout de suite, plus rassuré.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'échanger un mot avant que le chorégraphe arrive et débute la séance. Je peinai à danser aujourd'hui, je me posais beaucoup trop de questions et j'avais du mal à me concentré. BaekHo me fit même la remarque que mes tracas ralentissais les autres et que nous devions être irréprochable ce soir.

Le temps passa très vite et nous nous arrêtâmes aux alentours de midi. Nous étions libérés cet après-midi, notre manager nous avait donné un peu de temps libre pour souffler.

Les membres de mon groupe me demandèrent si je voulais manger avec eux mais je hochais la tête négativement, prétextant des choses à faire. En réalité, je voulais encore m'entrainer un peu.

Fin POV Ren :

JR était descendu avec les autres. Ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant, pas loin de là. Ses amis discutaient entre eux mais lui n'arrivait pas à prendre part à la discussion. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il s'inquiétait pour son maknae. Il regarda sa montre et constata que l'heure était bien avancée. Il voulut prendre son portable pour envoyer un message à Ren mais il eut beau chercher, il ne le trouva pas. Il se leva et prévint ses amis qu'il retournait dans la salle de répétition pour voir si l'objet perdu n'y était pas.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte en grand et, à sa grande surprise, vit le plus jeune encore en train de danser. Légèrement énervé, il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le cadet sursauta et s'arrêta. Il croisa les yeux furieux de son leader. Il baissa la tête, un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre.

-« Nan, mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Rassure-moi, t'as pris une pause pour manger depuis qu'on est partis ? »

-« Euh… non… »

-« Tu veux dire que t'as rien dans le ventre depuis huit heure ce matin ! Tu veux te tuer à la tache ou quoi ? »

Son cadet ne répondit pas, contemplant ses chaussures, bien plus intéressantes à cet instant. Le leader soupira, cela ne servait à rien de lui crier après maintenant.

-« Bon, va prendre ta douche maintenant ! »

POV Ren :

J'eus un sursaut. Ah mais non ! Pas encore ! Je ne voulais pas partir maintenant, j'avais encore besoin de me perfectionner. JR fronça les sourcils… Bon, d'accord, j'ai rien dit. Je me précipitai vers les douches, l'eau sur mon corps me fit un bien fou. Lorsque je me rendis compte de quelque chose : pourquoi JongHyun était là en fait ? Je chassais cette idée et décidai de la lui poser plus tard.

Je m'habillais et pris une serviette pour sécher mes cheveux. A ma grande surprise, mon Leader était encore là. Il me sourit et me dit :

-« Allez, viens. »

-« Où ça ? »

-« Je t'emmène manger un morceau puis on ira faire quelques courses.»

-« Où ça ? » répétais-je

-« Surprise… » me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je haussai les épaules et nous partîmes manger. J'étais curieux mais je ne le montrais pas. Je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison de me taquiner.

Il me conduisit dans un restaurant, assez bien côté, à quelques kilomètres du studio. Je le regardai, étonné :

-« Tu sais, j'ai pas très faim, un sandwich aurait suffit largement. »

-« Je ne veux rien savoir, j'ai de l'argent en ce moment, autant qu'il serve à te faire plaisir. » me dit-il d'un ton affectueux.

Je lui lançai un regard étonné mais il prétendit ne rien voir. Nous nous installâmes et une serveuse vient nous donner le menu.

Lorsque j'eus fini, il m'entraina dehors, à sa suite.

-« Maintenant que tu as l'estomac plein, allons faire un peu de shopping. »

Ça, ça me paraissait un bon plan. Acheter des vêtements étais ce que j'appréciais le plus… après chanter et danser bien évidemment. Il sourit devant mon air radieux.

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant mon magasin de habit favoris. Je le regardai, décidément je passais de surprises en surprises aujourd'hui. Comment pouvait-il savoir mon lieu favori ? Beaucoup trop de questions me tournaient en tête mais je les chassais, me promettant d'obtenir les réponses plus tard.

Nous entrâmes et il pris la parole :

-« Bon, fais toi plaisir. Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux, je te dirai lorsque mon argent ne suit plus.»

Il me sourit et mon cœur rata un battement.

-« Hein ? » m'exclamais-je.

-« Mais pourquoi ? Depuis le début, tu me soutiens et maintenant tu me gâte, t'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop pour moi ? » rajoutais-je.

-« Tatata, je fais ce que je veux donc si j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, je le fais point barre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, si ça me dérangeais je ne le ferais pas. Profites-en.»

A ces mots, je me précipitai vers la veste en cuir rose que j'avais plusieurs fois repérée mais qui était beaucoup trop cher pour le porte-monnaie de mes parents. Je m'étais résolu à attendre l'argent de notre chanson mais puisque l'occasion se présentait, je n'allais pas la laisser passer. Je la saisis et l'enfila. Je trouvai un miroir et me plantai devant pour admirer l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. J'entendis un rire et me retournai, intrigué. Je tombai dans les yeux légèrement railleurs de mon aîné.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je en faisant la moue. Je n'appréciais pas tellement qu'on se moque de moi.

-« Rien c'est juste que… tu est trop mignon comme ça. »

Je baissai la tête aussitôt, espérant cacher mes rougeurs. Pourquoi me disait-il un truc pareil comme ça, sans prévenir ? Je décidai de passer outre et changeai de sujet :

-« Je te plais comme ça ? » demandai-je narquois.

Il sursauta à ma question mais ne perdit pas son sourire :

-« Oui, on dirait une petite fille. »

A ces mots, je me renfrognais. J'enlevai la veste et la reposa.

-« Tu ne l'a veut plus ? »

Je secouai la tête négativement.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Je me raidis à cette question. Comment lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il me considère comme un gamin efféminé ? Même si je savais que c'était le cas, dans sa bouche, je n'appréciai pas du tout ses mots. Surtout le « petite » passait vraiment mal. Je soupirai, tristement. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me considère autrement que comme un enfant, je voulais tout faire pour lui plaire. Soudain, je sursautai, JR avait posé ses mains sur les miennes, encore sur le porte-manteau.

-« Allez, prends-la, si tu la veut tellement. »

-« Non, non c'est bon… Elle est trop chère, je l'achèterai plus tard. » essaye-je de mentir.

-« Lorsque je t'ai dit que tu pouvais tout prendre ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. »

Piégé ! Je tentai à nouveau de contourner la vérité :

-« En fait, je n'ai plus tellement envie de l'avoir finalement, je préfère autre chose. »

Il fronça les sourcils :

-« C'est toi qui décide après tout mais n'espère pas me berner, tu mens très mal. »

Je baissai la tête, honteux. Il avait l'air tellement déçu. Finalement, je décidai de lui révéler la vérité, tant pis s'il trouvait ça étrange, j'en avais l'habitude après tout.

-« En fait… tu m'as dit que je ressemblait à une fillette comme ça alors je n'en veut plus. »

Cette fois-ci, je pu lire de l'étonnement dans son regard :

-« Tu changes d'avis juste parce que quelqu'un te dit quelque chose que tu n'apprécie pas ? Je n'aurai pas cru ça de toi mais… »

Je l'interrompu :

-« Mais non ! L'avis des autres, je m'en fiche, mais du tien non. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

Il s'était approché de moi et je me retrouvai coincé entre le mur et son corps. Je commençai à avoir chaud et mes joues auraient gagnée un concours de rougeur avec un camion de pompier.

-« Pourquoi donc ? » répéta-t-il

Je dégluti difficilement. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. J'étais en train de réfléchir à la manière de me sortir de ce pétrin lorsqu'une voix nous interrompit :

-« Heu…excusez-moi… »

Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps et JongHyun se décala. Une jeune fille d'environ mon âge, habillé élégamment d'une robe rose pâle, ses cheveux noirs était réunis en deux nattes. Elle avait de longs doigts fins, couverts de vernis rose également mais plus foncé que la robe. Je la trouvai ravissante même si je préféré mon Hyung à elle… Aussitôt, je me giflai mentalement et rougis un peu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de penser des trucs pareils ? Sa voix me tirai de mes pensées :

-« Est-ce que par hasard, vous ne serai pas Ren et Jr des Nu'est ? » demanda-t-elle

Mon leader hocha la tête :

-« Oui, c'est nous. »

-« Ah, génial ! Je me suis pas trompée ! Dites, je peux avoir un autographe ? Ah, mais je vous dérange peut-être, dans ce cas une autre fois… mais on ne se reverra surement pas… »

JR sourit devant l'affolement de notre fan.

-« Tu sais, ça ne nous dérange pas, au contraire. Ça nous fait plaisir de voir qu'on est connu. »

Il signa la pochette de la jeune fille qui lui fit un grand sourire :

-« Je dois t'avouer que je suis bien contente de t'avoir rencontré et de tous c'est bien toi que je préfère. »

A ces mots, elle rougit et rajouta précipitamment :

-« Je ne veux pas dire que je ne vous écoute que pour ça, j'aime tout dans Nu' Est et je vous trouve tous très classe mais c'est quant même JR que je préfère. »

Celui-ci sourit à nouveau :

-« T'inquiète, on avait compris. Chacun à un membre préféré dans un groupe, ce n'est pas pour ça que forcément les autres ne nous plaisent pas. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de choses et d'autres. Moi, je sentais mon sang bouillir, même si au départ elle m'avait fait forte impression là, j'en avais marre. Marre de le voir sourire comme un niais à chacune de ses paroles, marre de la voir lui faire des yeux doux, marre d'être mis de côté. D'habitude, JongHyun ne regardait que moi et uniquement moi, ses sourires m'étaient réservés ! Et celle-là, elle venait et me volait tout ! J'avais envie de lui hurlait de nous laisser tranquille mais si je faisais ça, _il_ ne me le pardonnera pas.

Fin POV Ren :

Jr et sa fan discutaient tranquillement lorsque celle-ci s'interrompit soudainement et posa une question étrange :

-« Dis, tu vas m'en vouloir si je fais quelque chose qui ne te plaira sans doute pas ? »

Le leader des Nu'est haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ? Sans attendre de réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement. Le baiser dura une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se recule, très rouge.

-« Désolée... J'en avais envie. J'espère que ce n'était pas le premier. » finit-elle d'un ton plus taquin en voyant JR, une main posée sur ses lèvres, le regard dans les vagues.

-« Heu… Ben… Si… »

-« Ah…. Vu que je t'ai pris par surprise, tu n'as qu'à dire qu'il ne compte pas. » et en voyant l'air furieux et presque meurtrier de Ren posé sur elle, elle rajouta, taquine :

-« Garde donc le premier pour Ren, je crois qu'il en meurt d'envie ! »

A ces mots, le plus jeune rougit et se détourna alors que son leader le regardait, interrogateur.

-« Bon, moi j'y vais… Au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Elle voulut s'en allait mais revint sur ses pas

-« Ah, j'oubliais…. »

Elle s'approcha de MinKi et lui chuchota à l'oreille de sorte que JongHyun ne puisse pas entendre :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Ren, je ne vais pas prendre ton JR, je te le laisse mais n'attends pas trop, sinon, une autre que moi te le prendra. Fonce ! »

Après un autre signe d'en revoir elle partie comme elle était venue laissant les deux jeunes hommes mal à l'aise et rouge d'embarras. Ce fut le leader qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

_ « Tu veux encore quelque chose ? »

Ren hocha la tête et repris une couleur à peu près normale :

-« Oui, tu viens ? »

Il tenta de montrer un regain d'énergie mais le cœur n'y était plus. Son sourire était un peu forcé mais au fil du temps, l'enthousiasme revint et les deux jeunes hommes passèrent un agréable après-midi, en essayant d'oublier leur gêne précédente.

Ce fut le plus âgé qui décida de rentrer. Après un passage rapide à la caisse, JR appela un taxi pour rentrer se préparer, les répétitions pour le live de ce soir commençait dans un peu moins de deux heures.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que Ren s'endorme, épuisé par cette journée riche en émotions. Avec le roulis de la voiture, sa tête vint s'échouer sur les épaules de son leader. Celui-ci, le rouge aux joues ne sut que faire et finalement attira le corps du plus jeune plus près de lui. Le voyage se passa dans un silence reposant mais une fois arrivé devant l'appartement du plus âgé, il se retrouva face à un problème : impossible de réveiller son cadet. Tant bien que mal il le porta jusqu'à chez lui, se faisant une petite frayeur dans l'escalier où il avait failli trébucher. Délicatement, il le posa sur le canapé et décida de le laisser dormir un peu.

POV Ren :

Je me sentais vraiment bien lorsqu'une main me secoua. Grognant un peu, je me retournai de l'autre côté au grand désespoir (je le devinais) de la personne en face de moi. Dommage pour elle, il était hors de question que je me lève, j'avais encore envie de dormir alors qu'on me laisse. Un soupir se fit entendre et je sentis soudain des lèvres se poser sur les miennes ! Je m'assis d'un bond, une main sur l'endroit embrassé. Je m'apprêtais à dire ma façon de penser à cet odieux individu lorsque je constatai que j'étais dans un endroit inconnu, JongHyun en face de moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite que de raison et essaya de formuler une question :

-« Mais… je …tu… pourquoi ? » arrivais-je enfin à demander

Mon vis-à-vis haussa les épaules et me sourie d'un air… un peu sadique :

-« La nana de tout à l'heure a bien dit que tu en mourrai d'envie, je voulais vérifier ses dires, c'est tout. »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent et mon cœur se serra, il m'avait embrassé mais pour lui ce n'était rien. Rien qu'un simple amusement…. Je baissai tristement la tête. Je tentais de retenir mes larmes, j'avais assez pleuré pour la journée, hors de question qu'il me voit encore dans cette état, une fois était déjà de trop. Malgré mes dires, une larme s'échappa des mes yeux, solitaire. Une main me fit relever le visage et les yeux de JR se retrouva ancré dans les miens.

-« Bon, pourquoi tu pleures cette fois-ci ? »

Je secouai la tête pour me libérer mais peine perdu.

-« Lâche-moi » murmurai-je

-« Pas avant de que tu m'aie tout dit. »

Ah ça non ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je fis signe que non et lu de la déception dans son regard. Je l'avais blessé, je le savais mais je voulais garder le silence. Mon hyung soupira :

-« Comme tu veux, faut qu'on y aille, viens »

Sans un mot je le suivais, me mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe de trouble chez moi.

Alors ? Verdict ? Il doit avoir plain de fautes mais chut ! La suite arrive bientôt ^^

Ps : J'ai corrigé certaines fautes mais après une nuit blanche j'ai du mal à les trouver, ces coquines XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite ^^**

Je me triturais les mains, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire pour troubler le silence oppressant qui s'était installé dans le taxi. Je regardais mes doigts et de temps à autres mon leader. Celui-ci finit par soupirer :

-« Excuse –moi… Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets toi aussi, tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire mais… »

Il s'interrompit et sourit en me voyant suspendu à ses lèvres :

-« Mais … » répétais-je.

-« Mais… je n'aime pas te voir triste, ça me déprime. »

Sa voix se fit plus basse et il détourna la tête de l'autre côté, gêné Un grand sourire pris place sur mon visage et je m'approchai de lui :

-« Merci. » murmurai-je.

Pour souligner mes propos, je voulus l'embrasser sur la joue mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, surpris par mon mouvement, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Je reculais, soudain très rouge. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mon ami, il était dans le même état que moi…

Heureusement ou malheureusement, nous arrivâmes au studio et nous pûmes reprendre contenance. Là, l'effervescence régnait. Les techniciens faisaient des allées et venues, dans les loges les maquilleuses et les habilleuses se consultaient, changeaient ou modifiaient un détail…

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la loge maquillage après nous être changés, je remarquais que les trois autres étaient déjà là. Je les saluais et pendant que des femmes s'affairaient autour de nous, nous engageâmes une conversation entrecoupée.

Lorsque nous fumes enfin prêts, un appel retentit, dans les couloirs :

-« Oppa ! »

Nous sursautâmes et je vis une fille, pas vraiment inconnu, se jeter dans les bras d'Aaron sous nos yeux surpris et ceux glacials de MinHyun. L'appelé soupira et la repoussa légèrement :

-« Sae Hee je t'avais dis de ne pas venir lorsque j'étais au travail… » dit-il d'un ton las.

-« Je sais bien mais t'as oublié tes clefs et vu que je compte partir chez Chung Ae j'aurai pas aimer que tu finisses ta nuit sur le paillasson. » répondit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

J'avais suivi cet échange bouche bée, tout comme mes amis. Soudain, elle me vit et me fit un drôle de sourire… je le sens mal, là… Elle me sauta également au cou :

-« Reeeeeeen, ça faisait longteeeemps… »

Je soupirai, pas très à l'aise, puis elle me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille :

-« Dis, t'en est où avec JR ? Vous sortez enfin ensemble ? »

Je pris une belle teinture rouge avant de la repousser :

-« Ca va pas de poser ce genre de question ? » murmurais-je, plus gêné que véritablement en colère.

Elle sourit et me répondit :

-« Ben quoi ? Je me tiens au courant. »

Je soupirais, elle avait réponse à tout. Aaron la tira par la manche :

-« Bon, maintenant que tu m'as donné les clefs tu peux t'en aller ? » dit-il d'un ton un peu rude.

-« Oppa, t'es pas sympa mais j'y vais quant même, on m'attend mais avant ça… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et me tire par la manche malgré mes protestations.

-« … je vous empreinte Ren trente secondes. » finit-elle.

Je vis JR fronçait les sourcils et grognait :

-« Trente secondes pas plus, on monte bientôt en scène. »

-« Ok chef ! »

Tout sourire elle m'entraina un peu plus loin. Lorsque nous fumes assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, elle se tourna vers moi :

-« Allez, raconte-moi tout maintenant. »

-« Quoi ! »

-« Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu ne te sois pas encore déclaré ! »

Je croisais les bras et fit une moue :

-« Ca ne te regarde pas ! » grommelais-je

Elle fronça les sourcils :

-« Mais ! T'es pas sympa ! Puisque c'est comme ça, tu te débrouilles tout seul ! Je t'aide plus ! »

-« Comment tu compte m'aider ? » demandais-je, curieux.

-« Ah ben ça, si tu me dis pas tout, je ne te dirais rien non plus, c'est donnant-donnant. »

Je soupirais et lui résumé tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore. Elle sourit :

-« Ouh ! Vous êtes trop mignon ! »

Je rougis un peu.

-« Mais, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire… Tu n'as qu'à lui demander ce qu'il ressent pour toi vraiment ! »

-« Hors de question ! Je n'oserais jamais… »

-« Mouais… alors c'est simple tu l'embrasses et tu lui dis que tu l'aime. »

Je rougis encore plus et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle soupira et se retourna vers la sortie lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et me regarda :

-« Dis-moi Ren… »

Son grand sourire ne présageait rien de bon…

-« Tu l'aimes autant que ça, JR ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas rassuré du tout :

-« Oui… »

-« Oui quoi ? »

-« Oui… Je l'aime » dis-je, très gêné.

Une voix que je connais très bien me répondit :

-« C'est vrai ? »

Je me tournais lentement et croisa les yeux de mon leader :

-« JongHyun… » murmurais-je aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux quelques temps et il répéta sa question :

-« C'est vrai ? »

Je lançais un regard paniqué a Sae Hee qui s'en alla, sourire aux lèvres… Traitresse ! Mon leader s'avança vers moi tandis que je reculai :

-« Mais réponds moi ! » s'enerva-t-il.

Je tentais de changer de discussion :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Je venais te chercher parce que tu prenais trop de temps à mon goût… Je t'ai répondu donc à ton tour ! »

Je soupirais, piégé ! Il s'énerva à nouveau :

-« C'est pourtant pas compliquer il suffit de me répondre oui ou non ! »

-« Le problème c'est pas la réponse c'est ta réaction à la réponse ! »

-« « Mais comment peux-tu savoir comment je vais réagir ? »

Oui c'était vrai… mais ça ne m'empêcher pas d'avoir peur… Peur de briser cette amitié pour un amour à sens unique qui, malheureusement, ne disparaitra pas de sitôt

-« Alors, tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? »

-« C'est bon t'as gagné… Je t'aime » murmurais-je.

Je baissais la tête et voulut m'en aller mais une main sur mon épaule me fit faire volte face et mes lèvres rencontrèrent celles de JR. Je restais un moment les yeux écarquillés avant d'enrouler mes bras autour du cou de mon Hyung et d'approfondir notre baiser. Lorsque l'air nous fit défaut nous nous séparâmes à regret. Je plongeai mon regard dans le siens heureux mais surtout intrigué par son geste. Il me sourit tendrement et me chuchota tendrement :

-« Je t'aime. »

Je lui fit un grand sourire et voulut l'embrasser mais une voix me coupa dans mon élan :

-« Bon les gars c'est mignon tout ça mais va falloir commencer à songer qu'il faudrait peut-être y aller ! »

Je grognais :

-« Sae Hee, tu fais chier ! »

-« Je sais » me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

JR soupira et me pris par la main pour rejoindre les autres qui devait se poser de nombreuses questions. Lorsque nous fumes a la hauteur de la jeune fille, il s'arreta et posa une question :

-« Depuis quand t'es là en fait ? »

-« Depuis le début ! »

Et avant que nous pûmes rajoutais quelque chose elle continua :

-« Après tout, c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes ensemble ! »

-« Mouais… »

-« Rhooo, Ren t'es pas sympa, tu pourrai au moins le reconnaître ! »

-« Moi je suis d'accord avec lui n'empêche… » répliqua JR

-« Ah ben ça, ça m'aurait étonnée !... J'espère que les deux autres seront plus sympa… »

-« Les deux ? » demanda-t-on en même temps

-« Ben oui, MinHyun et Aaron. »

Le nom de mon hyung me fit penser à quelque chose :

-« C'est quoi ta relation avec Aaron hyung ? T'es sa petite amie ? »

-« Ca, c'est ce que je veux faire croire mais en vrai je suis juste sa sœur… »

-« Quoi ! »

-« Ben oui, mais ne dites rien à MinHyun, je veux le rendre jaloux en espérant que mon frère ne gâche pas tout. »

-« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je

-« Pour qu'il admette qu'il aime un peu trop mon frère… »

Je regardai mon leader, surpris. Comment cette fille pouvait savoir quelque chose alors qu'elle ne nous a pour ainsi dire presque jamais croisés ? Une voix nous firent sursauté :

-« Sae Hee, t'es où ? »

-« Ici, j'arrive Oppa ! »

-« Ah te voilà ! C'est bientôt à nous ! »

Nous hochâmes la tête et partîmes main dans la main. Au loin, j'entendis Sae Hee posait une question à son frère :

-« Oppa, tu penses quoi de MinHyun ? »

Cette fille est vraiment pas croyable mais grâce à elle, je suis heureux…

Fin ^^

**Alors ? Bon a vrai dire la fin me plait pas trop mais bon -_- J'espère qu'elle vous a plus ^^ Contente Nayu-Shii ? ^^ Bon j'écrirais un petit petit bonus pour expliquer encore deux-trois trucs et c'est fini ^^ (Et Nayu pour ta peine t'attendras l'autre encore un peu plus longtemps ! xD)**


	3. Bonus

**Bonus : **

**Bon alors un petit bonus pour ma meilleure amie ^^ Bonne lecture ! **

La sonnerie retentit et MinHyun sortit précipitamment de sa classe. Il avait une répétition avec son groupe et il ne voulait pas être en retard. Depuis quelque temps, il jonglait entre ses heures de cours et celles de ses répétitions quasi-quotidiennes. Une voix le fit stoppe nette :

-« Oppaaaa ! »

Il sourit, son rayon de soleil l'avait rejoins. Il sourit à sa petite amie, légèrement essoufflée. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il sortait avec Eun Mi. Elle lui remontait toujours le moral et c'est un peu grâce à elle qu'il n'avait pas lâché lorsque des difficultés s'étaient dressées entre lui et son rêve.

-« Dis, dis, Oppa, tu va voir Ren Oppa aujourd'hui ? »

C'était le point noir de son histoire. Eun Mi ne pouvait s'empêcher de mentionner le nom de son cadet au moins une fois par jour. Un peu énervé par cette constatation, il lâcha la main de la jeune fille et demanda légèrement énervé :

-« C'est avec moi que tu sors ou avec lui ? Parce que tu passe plus de temps à parler de MinKi que de nous deux ! Tu m'aimes ou tu te fous de moi ! »

Il se mordit les lèvres, il avait était quant même un peu trop virulent mais il en avait marre.

Le visage e la jeune fille se ferma et d'une voix froide, elle répondit :

-« Moi, ce qui m'intéresse c'est de pouvoir sortir avec Ren Oppa et t'utiliser était le seul moyen d'y parvenir. Désolée de te briser tes rêves mais je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! »

Un sourire sarcastique affiché sur le visage, elle tourna le dos à MinHyun effondré. La colère s'empara de lui et se dirigea furieux vers son lieu de rendez-vous.

Il entra en claquant la porte et gifla le plus fort possible son cadet, le rendant coupable de sa rupture. Il s'en alla tout aussi vite et partit se réfugier sur le toit. Il s'assit, hésitant entre la tout casser et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il tournait en ronds depuis un petit moment lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit :

-« Si tu continue comme ça, tu va finir par creuser un trou. »

Il sursauta et se retourna, tombant dans les yeux légèrement moqueurs d'Aron.

Il fronça les sourcils, appréciant moyennement d'être dérangé.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le plus âgé.

MinHyun grogna mais raconta son histoire à son Hyung qui l'écouta attentivement. Lorsqu'il eut fini Aron pris la parole :

-« Je comprends bien ta rage et ta tristesse mais je ne pense pas que MinKi y sois pour quelque chose ! »

Le plus jeune soupira et s'assit suivit de son aîné.

-« Je sais bien qu'il n'y ait pour rien mais je me suis emporté et j'ai fais une bêtise, désolé. »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi que tu dois dire ça. »

-« Je sais, je lui dirais lorsque je el reverrai. »

-« C'est-à-dire d'ici cinq minutes ! » affirma le plus agé.

-« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller répéter maintenant. » soupira MinHyun.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et sans qu'il sache réelle ment pourquoi le plus jeune posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aron.

-« Je n'ai pas de chances avec les filles on dirait » murmura le cadet.

-« Dis pas ça, tu n'as que 16 ans, tout peux changer ! »

-« C'est vrai… mais pas ça. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ! Allez, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et allons répéter ! »

MinHyun songea que ces mots, d'ordinaire, le vexé mais que là, ils lui remontèrent le moral. Son Hyung lui avait redonné confiance.

Il s'excusa auprès de Ren et fit la connaissance de la sœur de son aîné grâce a laquelle il put échanger son premier baiser avec Aron, deux semaines plus tard.

**Voilà, je sais la fin est niaise à souhait mais bon ^^ Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin ^^ Ca vous a plut ? ^^ J'en prépare une autre ^^ (je suis désolée j'ai pas relu -_-)**


End file.
